1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for supplying amine and a method for supplying amine using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At nuclear power plants or thermal power stations, various chemicals are used to prevent corrosion of piping by maintaining it under basic, reduced state. For example, hydrazine is used to keep the piping in reduced state by removing dissolved oxygen, and amine is used to keep the piping under a basic pH condition so as to minimize corrosion.
Since amines have different physical and chemical properties, it is necessary to use adequate amines or amine-based compounds depending on the environment and condition of the corresponding piping or facility.